


Tired

by geeky_ramblings



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Harvey's is DONE with Jim's shit, Introspection, M/M, No Happy Endings for Jim and Harvey, breaking up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 20:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14386410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: He was done being second choice.





	Tired

He loved Jim, God knows he did but Harvey knew that he would always be second best. Jim would always want to be with someone else. Someone who wasn't a washed up detective who lived at the bottom of a bottle. At first Harvey had thought that Jim wanted him; had loved him. That their nights together meant that there would be a change in their relationship. That it was something more than just sex. 

He began to daydream about a future with Jim by his side and maybe a couple of kids running around in their backyard. That's all it was going to be, however, Harvey learned later on when he caught Jim flirting with the new Lieutenant disastrously. That night he asked Jim to pack his bags and leave. 

He was tired of being second choice. Harvey was done looking for scraps of Jim's affection. It was time that he moved on. First thing tomorrow, Harvey was going to call up the handsome teacher who had given Harvey his number at the coffee shop. For now on, Harvey was going to live for himself.


End file.
